Black Handle
by VivienneCrow
Summary: The Boogeyman was made up to scare children into not leaving the beds at night right? Sam and Dean are about to find out thats not the case.


Supernatural

'Black Handle'

-Part One-

"Lily?" Stirring slightly Lily rolled from one side of her large bed to the other cracking open her eyes to stare at the silhouetted form of her younger sister standing at her opened door.

"What is it Jasmine? Are you alright?" She asked in a groggy sleep filled voice.

Standing quiet still in the doorway Jasmine held the round brass door handle tightly with her tiny pale hand. The light from the hallway flooded the doorway casting an eerie glow over Jasmine, who was wearing a long sleeveless nightgown. Her small body cast a shadow across the wooden floors as she stood there bare footed.

"Jasmine?" Lily said once again, more alert then when she had first awoken. Siting up slowly she stared at her younger sister. Something was definitely wrong.

Again silence reigned over the small bedroom.

"There is something in my closest." Her sister's voiced squeaked as she continued to stand in the doorway.

Feeling her pounding heart began to slow inside her chest Lily draw back the covers and slid over, beckoning her sister to hop in. For a second she thought Jasmine would turn and walk away but slowly she closed the door and moved across the room and hoped into the bed the thudding of her bare feet against the floor echoing throughout the room. Pulling the covers back over Lily pulled Jasmine in close to her body and curled a protective arm around her sister.

"Don't worry sweetheart, nothings going to hurt you while I'm around. Now get some sleep, we've got a big day planned tomorrow." She whispered before dropping a gentle kiss upon the downy curls of her sisters hair. Nodding Jasmine curled in against Lily and began to slip into a restful sleep.

Starting awake Lily looked around her darkened room. Something had woken her but she couldn't tell what. The large floor to ceiling window that took up one wall glared at her as she lay with her back to the door and Jasmine. Glancing through the crystal clear glass of the window she tried to clear of sleep addled mind. Neon green digital numbers grinned at her from the clock on her bedside table: 3:48am. It had been three hours since she had been last woken up.

Sighing she slowly rolled over still not sure what had woken her. The light in the hallway was still on and shone underneath the door into the room bouncing off the solid form of her sister. She was out of the bed and standing in front of Lily's closet holding the door wide open.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" Lily asked slowly pulling the sheets back and pushing her bare legs over the edge of the bed.

"There's something in your closest Lily." Jasmine said plain as day, staring into the black hole the closet created at this time of night.

"No there isn't sweetheart, it's just clothes and shoes. Come on honey, hop back into bed. You want to be rested for tomorrow." She reasoned gripping the edge of the mattress the beginnings of a headache threatening to explode inside her scull. Taking a few deep breaths, trying to subside the pain, Lily looked at her sister. Her head was turned so that she was now looking at Lily. The glare from the light filtering in from under th door shone off the whites of Jasmine's eyes, giving her a ghostly evil look.

"He wants me Lily." Jasmine said in a slightly throaty voice, as if a hand was gripping her neck, "I have to go to him."

It sounded nothing like the twelve year old girl that Lily had been looking after since her parents had died. She couldn't tell whether Jasmine was sleep walking or if she was awake and acting out a stupid game. Either way it was really starting to scare her.

"Jasmine, stop this and come back to bed." Lily replied more sternly, her head starting to pound harder with every minute that passed.

"He wants me." Jasmine said.

"Stop! Come back to bed right now." Lily said sternly her eyes now angry slits staring at her sister. She was tired and in no mood for games.

Slowly Jasmine turned, her hand letting go of the door. The door continued to fall backwards, opening wider and wider as Jasmine turned around on the spot to stare at Lily. When she was finally staring fully at her the closet door banged against the wall.

There was something in the way that Jasmine was staring at her that made Lily stand up from her bed.

Without warning Jasmine's body was sucked into the closest her tiny frame folding in on itself.

"JASMINE!" Lily screamed as she jumped from the bed and lunged for the closet, the door being sucked closet seconds after her sister disappeared. Grabbing the brass door handle she tried yanking the door open with all her might. It wouldn't budge. It was if it had been glued, nailed and cemented shut. No matter how much she yanked it wouldn't move, it wouldn't even rattle. Banging her hands against the bare wood of the door she screamed and yelled cursing at the stupid thing, begging for her sister to be returned to her.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" She screamed digging her nails in against the door pulling at the handle. Cracks and splits ripped through her nails as she dragged them at the brass handle her heart pounding with fear and grief. She couldn't be gone. Not Jasmine. Not her little sister.

Sinking slowly to the floor, salting tears staining her cheeks she banged plaintively against the door.

"Let her go." She whispered still tugging at the handle.

But she knew there was nothing she could do. Jasmine was gone and she wasn't coming back. Something had taken her. And it wasn't going to give her back.

Ever.

- Part Two -

Three Years Later

"Dean...Dean...Dean wake up." Groaning Dean tried to roll over on the hard mattress of the motel bed trying to ignore his brother's voice.

"Wake up you lazy bastard, dad just called." Sam said moving away from his brother's temporary bed to sit on his own.

Rolling back over Dean sat up and kicked off the sheets.

"What? Why didn't you wake me?" Dean complained as he flung his legs over the edge of the bed wearing nothing but a pair of black bonds boy leg shorts.

"Easier to wake the dead. He wants us in a little town about five hours drive from here. I don't know why but he said we would know when we got there. So we have to leave right now." Sam said in a rush standing and moving around the tiny double room they had rented the night before packing up their meager belongings. Rubbing his hands down his face, his body still waking up, Dean watched his brother move around the room.

"Although i hate the fact that we're currently swapped personalities for a moment I have to ask, if dad called and told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" He asked sarcastically as he moved to lay back down.

"Well you can stay here and _sleep_ but Dad said he would be there waiting for us, so I'm going." Sam said forcefully as he threw everything that was sitting on a round table next to the window into a duffel bag.

Stretching out along the bed, his arms crossed behind his head, Dean watched his brother. He knew their father wouldn't be there, but it was fun watching Sam squirm for a little while. Dean had to admit that his curiosity was slightly peeked at what exactly their father wanted them to do in this so called sleepy town.

_Why is it always sleepy little towns?_ Dean thought to himself as he continued to watch his brother clean up the room as best he could. Glancing at the single bed beside his own, separated by a small beside table, Dean found that it was perfectly made, not a wrinkle in it. Smirking he averted his eyes back to Sam.

"Did he say anything other then where we're suppose to be going? Which is where by the way?" Dean asked as he slowly sat up lifting his knees and letting them rest against his bent elbows clasping his hands in front of his spread legs.

"Rochester, Alberta." Sam replied absentmindedly as he stuffed clothes that were strewn around the room into the nearly full duffel bag.

"Canada?" Grinning Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed and picked up a pair of crumpled Levi jeans, "Why didn't you say we were going north of the boarder?"

Standing he yanked the jeans up over his leans hips and buckled them before reaching for the black t-shirt that lay in a dark puddle at the foot of the bed.

"There's been a string of missing children that originates from Rochester. Dads wants us all to investigate."

Slipping his feet into the black boots that he'd thrown at the end of the bed the night before Dean walked over to the table where Sam was standing pulling his leather jacket off the back of one of the chairs. Missing children? That didn't sound like something they would normally investigate.

There was nothing supernatural or even overtly strange about it. Heart breaking and abominable. Definitely criminal, but not abnormal. Children went missing every day, it a sad fact of live.

Slipping into his jacket he grabbed his car keys and stared at his brother.

"Ok, ready to go." Smirking he watched an annoyed look slide across Sam's face.

"Good so let's go already."

Watching the winding road surrounded on both sides by miles and miles of pine forests Dean listened to his brother recite the conversation he had had with their father two days before.

"Not one of the families can understand how their children could have been kidnapped. They all claim they had said goodnight to their children between the hours of seven thirty all the way to midnight, closed the door and either went to bed themselves, continued to watch television and go about their normally nightly routine. In the morning they would go to wake the children and find their beds empty. The windows are always tightly closed and locked, the door to the bed has been closed all night long and there is no sign of forced entry or of struggle of any kind."

Gripping the wheel with one hand Dean rested the elbows of his opposite arm on the window, rubbing his lips back and forth thinking on what Sam was telling him.

"I just don't understand how all of these children could all disappear like this. It doesn't make any sense. Of course the police have already wondered if they are run aways, but i just don't see a five year old running away from home." Sam continued flipping through their father's journal, hoping to find some clue as to why he wanted them to look into this case.

On his side of the car Dean was also thinking of the possibilities. But none were making any sense to him. All the clues pointed to runaways, but as Sam had put it he just couldn't see a five year old running away from home. What could they have been running from? Or to?

Slamming the journal shut with a resounding thud Sam stared moodily out the windscreen watching the road stretch out before them.

"It just doesn't make sense." He spat.

"Nothing in this business does, Sam." Dean replied placing both his hands on the dark steering wheel as he saw the first sign indicating they were getting close to their destination.

Rochester 150 Miles.

One hundred and fifty miles for Dean to figure out why their father had lied to Sam about meeting them in Rochester and sending them on this chase. One hundred and fifty miles for him to sit and wonder how he was going to break it to his brother that their father wasn't going to be there. One hundred and fifty miles of deciding whether this was the way he wanted his life to go.


End file.
